


Watching tv

by Anabundanceofgray



Series: Joanna [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: 9-year-old-girl, Anal, Anal Fingering, Anal Probing, Anal bleeding, Anal tearing, Bestiality, Bleeding, Dog - Freeform, German National Team, Girl - Freeform, Grandfather/Granddaughter Incest, Incest, Knotting, Multi, Pedophilia, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, almost-10-year-old-girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23221840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anabundanceofgray/pseuds/Anabundanceofgray
Summary: Mark comes home with a dog. Joanna doens't like it.
Relationships: Girl/Dog, Grandfather/Grandaughter, Old man/Young Girl, girl/german shepherd, girl/grandfather, human/dog - Relationship, human/german shepherd
Series: Joanna [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429147
Comments: 5
Kudos: 96





	Watching tv

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, I actually updated when promised. Again, please tell me what you think and if you have any requests for the Joanna series or any random one shot. I'm think of making an unrelated series in which someone dies because of sex, would any of you read that? If yes, please let me know. Thank for reading and stay nasty!
> 
> xx- Mary
> 
> By the way, I know it's kind of short. Sorry if you don't like that, but I couldn't do any better.

It's the day before Joanna's tenth birthday. Had she been it home, this would have been the most exciting day of the year but right now she's kneeling naked in front of a tv with her hands tied behind her back. Her cheecks are still red from where her grandfather and Mark had spanked her just half an hour before and her pussy is releasing the last bits of their mixed cum. By now there hasn't been a day in the past 6 months where Joanna's pussy wasn't filled by a cock, and today was of course no exeption. She'd been woken up with her grandfather's cock in her pussy and mark's cock shoved up her ass. It didn't hurt as much as it did the first month after her virginty had been stolen and Joanna had become accustomed to the feeling. By now Joanna knew how to satisfy her abusers quickly, so she wouldn't be hurt as much. So this morning that's exactly what she did. She moaned as if she liked it and within a few minutes both men had finished. However there was something different today, normally the men would leave after they had finished, but today Joanna's grandfather had taken her hands and tied them up behind her back. The men had taken her downstairs and continued to abuse her on the couch while casually watching the news. Suddenly a newsreader appeared an started talking about Joanna.

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, tommorow would be the tenth birthday of Joanna Darren. The girl along with her grandfather, James, went missing almost 6 months ago and have not been seen since."

Joanna's grandfather let out a chuckle at this and said "Well, would you look at that baby girl. They're missing you, but you know they're never gonna find you, don't you." Joanna didn't say anything but just softly nodded. Then the tv screen switched over to a reporter standing next to a woman, Joanna's mom. The reporter asked Joanna's mom if she wanted to say anything, her mother said yes and looked into the camera "To whoever took my daughter and my father from me, I hope you know what you have done, I hope they find you and you pay for this. I don't know if they're still alive but if they are and they can hear this, I want them to know I love them and will always be waiting for them to come home."

Hearing and seeing her mother in so much pain made Joanna burst out in tears. Her grandfather and Mark didn't falter in their abuse, and even spanked her harder. Sometime during this abuse Mark silently stood up and left. This had been about forty minutes ago, and Mark still hadn't returned. Joanna hadn't dared to ask her grandfather about it, and honestly, she didn't care. Joanna's thoughts are interrupted by the sound of the front door opening. She hears the footsteps of what she knows to be Mark and an unknown patter. She hears her grandfather stand up and whisper something to Mark. Then the tv turns off and Mark squats in front of Joanna.

"You're gonna be a good girl for us right?' he askes her with the biggest grin on his face. Joanna nods.

"Good girl." 

Mark stands up and starts undressing himself. His slowly hardening dick flops out of his underwear way to close to Joanna's face. As soon as he's naked he takes a blindfold and ties it around Joanna's face. Joanna's hears Mark laying down next to her, then he picks her up by her waist and places her so that she's straddling him. When she's seated Mark tells her to bend over and put her ass in the air. Joanna follows his orders and as soon as she's bent over she feels Mark's hand snake up to her ass. His fingers start rubbing between her pussy lips, but never really entering his. Then Mark's fingers travel upwards and start probing at her asshole. His finger enters her, Joanna's pussy juices functioning like a lubricant. Mark's finger strowly starts working itself in and out of Joanna, the ring of muscle still clenching tight around it, not being used to anything bigger than a pig's cock. 

Mark slips in a second finger, stretching Joanna's ass wider than it's ever been. He starts spreading his fingers, stretching Joanna to a painful amount. She lets out a pained groan at this, which seems to catch her grandfather's attention as he says "That's enough Mark, we don't want to stretch her too much." Joanna is stunned at her grandfather wanting to spare her from this pain, as he's not been a man to hold back for the past months. Mark's fingers remove themself from her ass, instead grabbing her asscheeks and spreading them. 

Joanna's hears the patter from before come towards her. Her grandfather pats her back and says "Come on boy, get up." Two furry legs slide over her body and come to a halt in her waist. Suddenly Joanna knows what Mark was doing, he was getting a dog. A big dog by the feels of it. She should be scared, but she isn't. She done this multiple times with animals bigger than dogs, her pussy is used to it by now. She wait for the feeling of the dogs cock alligning itself with her pussy, but it never comes. Instead she feels the cock probe at her ass before the dog buck it almost halfway in. The four inches stretching her so wide Joanna can't help out to let out a scream. The dog, startled by this, bucks his cock in the rest of the way. 

It hurts unlike anything Joanna's ever felt before. The horse hurt, yes, but this is different, this stings. When she feels a liquid stream over her behind she knows why, the dog has torn her ass. Her grandfather seems unfazed, he sounds even more aroused when he says "Fuck Mark, his cock has torn her little ass." Marks sounds as amused when he says "Make the dog move, make her use it as lube." As if the dog had understood Mark he starts moving, his thrusts irregular and frantic. Her ass jiggles every time the dog's pelvis hits her ass. 

Then Mark does something he's never done before, he comes up and kisses Joanna. His tongue quickly starts probing at Joanna's mouth, demanding entrance. Joanna doesn't know what to do, but she knows she's doesn't want it so she doesn't open her mouth. Without removing his mouth from hers Mark reaches to Joanna's behind, where the dog is still quickly driving his cock in and out of her, and piches her pussylip. Joanna let's out a gasp, at which Mark sticks his tongue in her mouth. Without her mouth closed Joanna can no longer contain the moans and groans she makes every time the dog bucks in.

After a while the dog's steady thrusts start getting frantic again, and then almost coming to a halt. Mark seems to know something is up. He finally removes his mouth from Joanna's and slowly slides out from underneath her, making sure his cock glides along her face while doing so. With Mark no longer underneath Joanna, her attention is drawn to the dog's suddenly growing cock. The base of the dog's cock swelled almost twice the size, tearing Joanna's ass even more. Joanna's grandfather and Mark mutter something inaudible to eachother before going to sit on the couch, leaving Joanna on the ground, kneeling, tied up, blindfolded and her ass slowly being filled by a german shepherd's cum.


End file.
